Corazón en llamas
by Kristhen Love
Summary: ¿Cómo sería el romance de Naraku y Kikyo? ¿Naraku y Shippo siendo camaradas? ¿Cómo sería la vida de Kagome naciendo en la época feudal? ¿La abuela Kaede siendo la tía Kaede? Pues esta historia trata sobre lo que hubiera sido un lindo amor entre Kikyo y Naraku, no todo es felicidad. Esta historia no conecta pozos con diferentes épocas, se desarrolla por completo en la época feudal.
1. El comienzo de un gran amor

**Nota de Autora:** Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado y espero leer sus Reviews.

**Disclaimer:** Les recuerdo aunque muchos ya lo saben los personajes no me pertenecen, los tome prestados de una de las mejores mangakas del mundo Rumiko Takahashi :3

**Capítulo 1. El comienzo de un gran amor.**

Hace muchos años en la era feudal, época de guerras en el Japón antiguo, donde existían criaturas sobrenaturales, monstruos, guerreros, monjes y sacerdotisas.

Se desarrolla la historia de Kikyo una mujer hermosa sin duda, dueña de una larga cabellera oscura, ojos grandes y profundos de color chocolate, era una poderosa sacerdotisa, muy conocida en la región por su enorme poder espiritual, los aldeanos se sentían seguros al tenerla en su aldea ya que los monstruos se mantenían alejados por su sola presencia.

Sin imaginárselo la sacerdotisa Kikyo fue cautivada por el amor de un hombre, un fuerte guerrero de mirada profunda ojos color azabache, tenía una larga cabellera obscura sujeta en un coleta, de un porte singular, el cual se hacía llamar Náraku ese sería el principio de un gran amor, pero que sería opacado por la tragedia que se avecinaba.

_..._

Un día uno de los guerreros del ejército de Náraku sufrió algunas heridas, y les dijeron que en la aldea próxima vivía una sacerdotisa que curaba a los hombres heridos en combate, y que era muy buena; entonces Náraku sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a la aldea, llevando a su guerrero consigo para que pudiese curarle.

- Disculpe busco a la sacerdotisa- pregunto Náraku a un aldeano.

- La Sacerdotisa vive en aquella choza- respondió el aldeano apuntando con el dedo índice en una pequeña casita.

Náraku llegó a la puerta de aquella casita, en la que se respiraba un ambiente muy pacífico y puro, debía ser seguramente por los poderes de aquella mujer.

- Buenas tardes, busco a la Sacerdotisa llamada Kikyo - Hablo Náraku con voz trémula.

- Hola, buenas tardes, ¿quién la busca? - Respondió Kikyo, mientras se asomaba por la puerta.

El líder de los guerreros, no pudo evitar perderse en la mirada de aquella hermosa mujer, tenía unos ojos color chocolate que hipnotizaban y su belleza era sin igual.

- M..Mi nombre es... Náraku- contestó con notable nerviosismo.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle señor? -dijo Kikyo, con la voz dulce que la caracterizaba y con una pequeña sonrisa.

Después de la sonrisa tan linda que le había obsequiado no pudo evitar que sus mejillas enrojecieran- N...No..Nos dijeron que usted puede curar las heridas de este joven- explicó apuntando en dirección al joven herido.

- Sí, claro pasen; ahora mismo curaré esas heridas.

La mirada de Náraku estaba clavada sobre Kikyo y sus movimientos, ella mostró una ligera timidez y sonrojo, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a eso.

- Y dígame ¿Cuánto tiempo piensan estar por la región? - cuestionó Kikyo, para deshacerse de la tensión.

- Estaremos por tiempo indefinido, ya que estoy esperando órdenes de nuestro Terrateniente - respondió.

- ¡Ah!.. me parece muy bien que descansen, luego de tantas batallas el cuerpo lo resiente, les daré algunas hierbas para que preparen unas infusiones que les ayudarán mucho - dijo Kikyo con su singular sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias señorita Kikyo, no tiene por qué molestarse.

- No es ninguna molestia, y por favor llámame Kikyo.

Después de decir esto Kikyo se sonrojó y Náraku no pudo ocultar una sonrisa, pues le causo ternura verla así.

Los días transcurrieron y las visitas del guerrero Náraku a la aldea de Kikyo eran muy seguidas y así fue como todo comenzó...

_..._

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. ¿La misión o el amor?

**Capítulo 2. ¿La misión o el amor?**

Cada vez el entusiasmo de Kikyo por aquel sentimiento nuevo que invadía su corazón era más notorio, no podía ocultar que el guerrero Náraku empezaba a ser alguien muy importante para ella.

Su hermana menor Kaede, una joven de escazos 15 años, tez blanca, cabellera larga obscura y ojos color marrón, muy parecida a Kikyo sin duda alguna, pudo notar el cambio en su querida hermana.

Sin embargo, Kikyo tenía como misión mantener sellado el espíritu de un fuerte y temible semidemonio que causó muchas muertes y derramó los campos con sangre de gente inocente; lo cual le estaba costando mucho trabajo hacer, puesto que al permanecer su corazón cautivo su poder espiritual disminuía, poniendo en peligro su misión, la aldea y la vida misma de ella ya que muchos de los monstruos que le temían dejaron de hacerlo.

Kaede viendo esto y tomando en cuenta el gran cambio que se reflejaba en su hermana tomó una decisión.

- Kikyo-oneesama - dijo Kaede algo nerviosa.

- Dime Kaede que pasa - preguntó Kikyo con esa tranquilidad que la caracterizaba.

- O..Onee-chan... yo quiero ser una gran sacerdotisa como tú y es por eso que te pido que me enseñes como hacerlo.

Kikyo no pudo evitar por el asombro abrir los ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, ya que a su parecer Kaede era aún pequeña.

- Hermana por favor... quiero ayudarte con la tarea del sello del semidemonio, no quiero que tengas una carga tan pesada tu sola- prosiguió Kaede de forma suplicante.

Kikyo al darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de su hermana sonrió, dejando escapar una pequeña lágrima de felicidad, pues si Kaede tomaba esa tarea, ella podría ser una mujer normal, y viviría su amor plenamente a lado de

Náraku..

- Kaede...arigatou - respondió Kikyo.

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. El día del eclipse lunar

_**Nota: **__«POV Kikyo»_

**Capítulo 3. El día del eclipse lunar.**

Los días transcurrían y Naraku seguía frecuentando a Kikyo siempre llevándole algún presente. El último obsequio que le entregó fue una pomada para labios color carmesí en un pequeño estuche que parecía ser una concha marina.

Kikyo por su parte inició con las enseñanzas para que Kaede ocupase su puesto como sacerdotisa protectora.

-Kaede aprendes muy rápido - dijo Kikyo, mientras sonreía.

- Muchas gracias onee-chan; pero es porque tengo a la mejor maestra - respondió Kaede esbozando una sonrisa de complicidad. Ambas hermanas comenzaron a reír y siguieron con sus prácticas...

El tiempo pasaba y Kaede se hacía cada vez más fuerte, era muy aplicada y por eso se estaba convirtiendo en la sacerdotisa más poderosa de la región, quedando atrás el legado de Kikyo.

Kaede mantenía en perfecto estado el sello del semidemonio Inuyasha, quien permanecía dormido en el árbol del tiempo, manteniéndole con la apariencia de un chico apuesto, sin tomar en cuenta que sus orejas no eran comunes, eran más bien de canino.

Kikyo y Naraku ya no teniendo ningún impedimento, estaban viviendo su amor plenamente. Estaban recostados en el verde pasto, con la vista en un atardecer hermoso.

- Sabes amor, cuando te conocí me enamoré perdidamente de ti, tu mirada me atrapó - dijo Naraku mientras acariciaba suavemente el rostro de Kikyo.

- Cuando nos conocimos, estabas muy nervioso y eso me encantó de ti -dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa pícara.

- Como no estar nervioso, si tenía ante mis ojos a la mujer más hermosa del mundo - replicó él mientras depositaba en sus labios un suave y tierno beso.

- TE AMO.

- y yo a ti.

Ella era muy feliz junto a él y él junto a ella.

Recostados en el pasto el pasaba su mano por la nuca de ella, mientras ella jugueteaba en su pecho, haciendo varias formas con sus dedos, la noche cayó y ellos seguían en ese lugar. Naraku comenzó a besarla lentamente, iniciando así un juego con sus lenguas, el suave roce de la lengua de Kikyo hacía que él la deseara con pasión, el mordisqueó el labio inferior de ella haciendo que soltara un ligero gemido, se contrajo hacia él.

_«Naraku estaba sobre mí, bes__á__ndome tan suavemente y a la vez tan intensamente__,__ sentir la humedad de su lengua me produc__í__a algo sin igual, cuando el mordisque__ó__ mi labio inferior, no pude evitar que se me escapara un pequeño grito, deseaba ser completamente suya.__ S__ent__í__ las manos de __N__araku como se aferraban a mis caderas, atray__é__ndome hacia su cuerpo, yo no pon__í__a resistencia, pues lo deseaba tanto como __é__l__ a mí__. __D__espu__é__s de eso el comenz__ó__ a bajar sus labios hasta mi cuello, sentir su lengua recorrer mi cuerpo era sin duda muy ex__c__itante, yo me incorpor__é__ acariciándole el cabello__ y __ rod__eando__ con mis manos su cuello lo atraje nuevamente hasta mi boca__.__Q__uer__í__a ser yo quien mordiera esos labios._

_C__omenzamos a quitarnos la ropa sin dejar de besarnos, su fuertes brazos rodeando mi piel desnuda, acariciando con su lengua cada cent__í__metro de mi cuello, provocando que un leve gemido emanara de mis labios, pero eso era lo que a él le ex__c__itaba, quer__í__a que él fuera mío para siempre, y __é__l con sus caricias me decía lo mismo»._

Esa noche fueron rodeados por un hermoso eclipse lunar, jurándose amor eterno, sellando ese mágico momento con su entrega total...

CONTINUARÁ ...


	4. Retirada hacia el norte

**Capítulo 4. Retirada hacia el norte.**

Después de la noche mágica que habían vivido, Naraku llevo a Kikyo de vuelta a la aldea y el volvió junto a sus tropas. Esa misma noche en cuanto llegó con sus tropas uno de los altos mandos ordenó a Naraku dirigirse hacia el norte para la nueva batalla, esto no le agrado para nada.

A la mañana siguiente Naraku llegó a la aldea de Kikyo con su gran armadura, y montado a caballo como era costumbre, ella salió emocionada a recibirlo; pero la expresión de Naraku era más de tristeza y aflicción y ella pudo notarlo.

- Hola amor mío - le dijo a Kikyo mientras depositaba un suave beso sobre su frente.

- Hola amor ¿pasó algo? - cuestionó ella con un temor que se hacía cada vez mayor en su interior.

- Cariño... me ordenaron que guiara a las tropas hacia el norte, ya que ahí será nuestra siguiente batalla - respondió Naraku.

El rostro de Kikyo entristeció y un pequeño silencio se hizo antes de que ella pudiera continuar hablando.

- E...eso quiere decir que... que Tú... te marchas de mi lado - no pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla izquierda.

- Por favor mi amor, sabes que Te amo, y lo que más deseo es permanecer a tu lado, pero debo cumplir con esta misión, será mi última batalla, porque no quiero apartarme de ti nunca más - le decía esto mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que cubrían las mejillas de ella.

- Quiero que vuelvas...te necesito mucho mi amor... Cuídate por favor que te estaré esperando, así que vuelve - respondió al tiempo que lo abrazaba fuertemente.

El abrazo de ambos pareció infinito aunque solo fueron minutos, ella tenía miedo de perderlo, lo amaba como nunca antes había amado y sentía que la vida sin el no tendría ningún sentido. Luego de ese abrazo permanecieron juntos en un fuerte beso lleno de toda mezcla de sentimientos, amor, ternura, tristeza y dolor.

Naraku partió junto a sus tropas hacia el norte, con la promesa de volver a lado de su amada Kikyo, sin embargo el no sabía lo que la vida y el destino le deparaban.

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. El dolor de su ausencia

**Capítulo 5. El dolor de su ausencia y el poder de Kikyo.**

Naraku partió junto a sus tropas hacia el norte, con la promesa de volver al lado de su amada Kikyo; sin embargo el no sabía lo que la vida y el destino le deparaban.

En la aldea Kikyo contaba uno a uno los días, desde el momento en que su amado Naraku partió.

- Kaede, tiene una semana que Naraku se fue, y siento como si fuera un año - decía mientras en su expresión se notaba el pesar y la tristeza por la ausencia de él.

- Onne-chan te entiendo, es el hombre al cual amas, pero el prometió que volvería para que estén juntos - respondió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro para darle ánimos a su hermana.

- Sí, lo se Kaede pero no puedo dejar de pensar en el, tengo tanto miedo de perderlo y más ahora que siento algo distinto en mi.

- ¿a qué te refieres con eso Kikyo? - cuestionó Kaede con una expresión de extrañeza.

- No lo sé Kaede, solo sé que está creciendo, como el amor que siento por Naraku - replicó Kikyo mientras sonreía.

- No te entiendo onne-chan, pero si te hace feliz a mi también y tranquila que sin duda, él volverá.

Para poder calmar esa sensación de angustia y desespero Kikyo decidió aumentar nuevamente sus poderes espirituales para poder ayudar a Kaede con la tarea del sello del demonio, el cual ya llevaba 50 años sellado.

Además de eso, estaba enseñándole a Kaede las propiedades curativas de alguna hierbas y los tipos de infusiones que debía preparar en caso de requerirlo.

Los días seguían pasando, las flores de los cerezos comenzaban a caer, Kikyo siempre se sentaba debajo de un gran cerezo por las tardes y pensaba en su amado, pedía por su bienestar, no importando en qué lugar se encontrara, sin duda alguna los poderes de Kikyo incrementaron considerablemente; entre ambas sacerdotisas mantenían protegida la región. Sin embargo, a pesar de la gran fortaleza de Kikyo algo cambiaba en ella, día con día. Hacía ya un mes que Naraku se había marchado y justo un mes desde aquel día del eclipse lunar.

Kaede notó un brillo muy especial en los ojos de su hermana, igual pudo darse cuenta que su vientre plano estaba cambiando; Kaede tenía la sensación de que Kikyo estaba embarazada, descartó rápidamente la posibilidad pues no creía que su hermana y Naraku hubieran estado juntos antes de su partida.

Mientras tanto...

Camino al norte se hallaban el guerrero Naraku y sus hombres llevaban aproximadamente un mes y medio viajando, haciendo escalas para que los caballos y sus camaradas descansaran, puesto que llegar no era nada fácil, faltaba un poco más para que llegar al cuartel de sus aliados, sería un gran ejército de guerreros que atacarían el palacio del terrateniente Mioko, pero no se imaginaban con lo que se encontrarían.

Dos semanas más tardes, Naraku ya podía ver a lo lejos el cuartel de los guerreros, alentando a sus camaradas a ir más de prisa para que descansaran, emprendieron el camino...

Después de casi tres meses de viaje al llegar al cuartel donde tropas amigas los esperaban, Naraku miró con horror la escena que frente a sus ojos yacía, era un campo sangriento, con sus camaradas muertos y acribillados;

CONTINUARÁ...


	6. La batalla

**Nota de autor:** Esta novela fue la primera que escribí así que me gustaría que la leyeran y me dieran su opinión al respecto por medio de sus Reviews.

**Capítulo 6. La batalla.**

Naraku miró con horror la escena que frente a sus ojos yacía, era un campo sangriento con sus camaradas muertos y acribillados, eran imágenes difíciles de sacar de la cabeza. Naraku ordenó a sus tropas que estuvieran atentas porque era una gran probabilidad que recibieran un ataque sorpresa. Y no era del todo errónea su idea, ya que ante ellos apareció un demonio con forma de mujer, sin duda alguna era una mujer demonio muy hermosa, con grandes ojos color sangre, de cabellos oscuros, y con una mirada tan fría como el mismo hielo.

- ¿Quién eres tú?¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto él, dirigiéndose a aquella hermosa mujer.

- Mi nombre es Shiori - respondió la hermosa mujer, con una sonrisa malévola.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí?¿Sabes quién hizo esto? - pregunto, mientras apuntaba a sus camaradas caídos.

- Estoy aquí porque el terrateniente Mioko del norte me pidió que no permitiera la invasión a su palacio, así que... tuve que deshacerme de ellos - dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Tú fuiste quién cometió esta atrocidad?¿Tú sola? - replicó con un gesto de asombro.

- jajaja si fui yo, es fácil acabar con los humanos - una carcajada malvada, con un semblante de satisfacción por el crimen que cometió.

- Acabaremos contigo, para vengar la muerte de nuestros camaradas y después iré por la cabeza del terrateniente Mioko - GUERREROS ATAQUEEEEN! - fue el último gritó que hacía, mientras blandía su enorme espada de plata, nombrada TESSAIGA que fue creada con el colmillo de un enorme demonio.

Shiori no realizo más que un solo movimiento, dejando a la mitad de los guerreros muertos tendidos en el suelo.

Sin lugar a duda esa hermosa mujer era un autentico demonio de destrucción, era muy fuerte, ya que de sus garras emanaban unas finas cintas destellantes, con las que atacaba y cortaba a los oponentes en dos, dejando una lacerante herida impregnada de veneno, que provenía de las mismas cintas destellantes. La mujer demonio continuó atacando con sus garras y su singular forma de hacerlo, Naraku sabía que había llegado la hora de demostrar por qué estaba al mando de las tropas; pero aun quedaba un joven guerrero, quien temeroso, dijo que lucharía hasta la muerte junto a su líder el Señor Naraku.

- Guerrero Shippo, quiero pedirle un favor muy especial, quiero que se oculte - dijo con un tono de seriedad cortante.

- P..Pero Señor! - replicó Shippo.

- Escúchame Shippo - ordenó Naraku.

- Mmh - asintió con la cabeza el joven guerrero.

- Si yo muero en manos de este demonio, quiero que tomes mi espada y te dirijas a la aldea donde Kikyo, cuéntale lo que me sucedió, entrégale mi espada, dile que por siempre y para siempre la amaré, que el día del eclipse lunar siempre lo llevé en mi corazón. Que me perdone por no poder cumplir la promesa que le hice de volver.

- Pero... pero Señor, usted es muy fuerte, podrá vencer a esa Shiori - le prometo que haré lo que me pide... pero usted ganará ya lo verá -sonrió el muchacho.

- No estoy tan seguro, guerrero Shippo, pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo y lucharé con honor, pero si fallo haz lo que te pido.

Un gran silencio se hizo, con las últimas palabras de Naraku, el viento sopló con una calma que inquietaba, la batalla comenzó. Shiori se dio cuenta que no era un oponente cualquiera, la espada de Naraku era poderosa, y el estaba muy bien entrenado, Shiori lucho con todas sus fuerzas, y saber que su oponente era mucho más fuerte la llenaba de gozo, puesto que era un reto para ella acabar con el enemigo.

Naraku ya estaba muy herido, y el veneno de las heridas poco a poco se expandía por su cuerpo, sabía que no resistiría mucho, así que utilizó hasta la última energía de su cuerpo y empuñó la espada, utilizó una técnica muy poderosa con la que, partió en dos a La demonio Shiori.

Al instante de eso Naraku cayó al suelo, en un charco de sangre; Shippo viendo esta escena desde lo lejos, corrió en auxilio de su líder.

CONTINUARÁ...


	7. LA MUERTE DE UN AMOR

**Capítulo 7. La muerte de un amor.**

Al instante de eso Naraku cayó al suelo en un charco de sangre, Shippo viendo esta escena desde lo lejos corrió en auxilio de su líder.

- Señor Naraku lo logró, usted venció al demonio - dijo mientras sostenía el cuerpo de su señor.

- ¡Sí!, Shippo logramos vencer al enemigo - dijo con un deje de alivio mientras caía sangre de todo su cuerpo.

- Señor lo llevaré junto a la señorita Kikyo, se pondrá bien... ya lo verá - tratando de sonreír; pero dándose cuenta que el cuerpo de su señor no resistiría más.

- No Shippo, no poder llegar con vida hasta mi amada, no quiero que sufra al ver mi cuerpo en este estado. Quiero pedirte que permanezcas a lado de Kikyo y su hermana Kaede, protégelas, permanece en su aldea, y dile a Ki...kyo, que yo...Que yo... - decía esto, mientras las palabras se entrecortaban y su aliento se perdía.

- Señor, tranquilo por favor, saldrá de esta - respondía Shippo con gran angustia al ver que su Señor moría en sus brazos.

- por...por favor. Dile...Dile que... La... ¡L...La amo! - dijo, mientras sus ojos se cerraban para no abrirse nunca más.

Estas fueron las últimas palabras de Naraku, el último aliento de su vida fue dirigido a Kikyo, su gran amor.

Shippo no pudo contener las lágrimas, pues estuvo con su señor en su último momento, abrazo el cuerpo de Naraku ya sin vida prometiendo ante él, que haría lo que él le pidió, protegería a la señorita Kikyo y a su hermana; pero él no podía dejar los cuerpos de sus camaradas y mucho menos el de su líder así como si nada, así que en aquel campo de batalla, comenzó a cavar tumbas para darles sepultura a cada uno de los cuerpos, sin duda le llevaría mucho tiempo puesto que se trataba de un ejército pero él lo haría.

Mientras tanto en la aldea Kikyo sufrió un desmayo, ya habían pasado tres meses y dos semanas desde el día que ella y Naraku se despidieron.

- Kikyo ¿Estás bien? - preguntaba Kaede muy asustada.

- ¿Qué...me sucedió? - decía Kikyo mientras abría los ojos con gran pesadez.

- Te desmayaste, me diste un gran susto hermana - replicó Kaede.

- Estaba sirviéndome una taza de té, pero de repente todo se…se me nublo- respondía con dificultad Kikyo.

- Hermana, quiero preguntarte algo...- hizo una pausa antes de continuar - Tú y Naraku ¿estuvieron juntos antes de su partida? - pregunto Kaede algo incómoda.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso Kaede?- replicó Kikyo mientras apartaba la mirada del rostro de su hermana.

- Perdona que te cuestione sobre eso onne-chan; pero he notado que tu vientre cada día crece mucho más, además tienes un brillo muy singular en tu mirada.

- Igual he notado que mi vientre ha aumentado Kaede y respondiendo a tu pregunta; Naraku y yo estuvimos juntos el día del eclipse lunar - respondió con un sonrojo.

- Entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas Kikyo, ¡estas embarazada! - le dijo Kaede con gran alegría.

Kikyo acariciaba su vientre escuchando las palabras de su hermana, imaginando que el fruto del amor que se tenían ella y Naraku estaba creciendo en su interior.

- Si eso resulta ser cierto Kaede, yo sería la mujer más feliz del mundo - decía esto mientras lágrimas de felicidad rodaban por sus mejillas.

- Eso quiere decir que seré tía - replico Kaede mientras se acercaba a su hermana para darle un fuerte abrazo.

- Si serás tía Kaede, Naraku y yo seremos papás... Los papás más felices del mundo - esbozando con una gran sonrisa.

Kikyo aún no sabía la noticia que pronto destrozaría su felicidad...

CONTINUARÁ...


	8. Los meses de espera y el comienzo de la

**Capítulo 8. Los meses de espera y el comienzo de la pesadilla.**

Kikyo aún no sabía lo que había sucedido con Naraku; pero su felicidad era mayor en ese momento pues imaginaba como seria su familia; él, Ella y su pequeño o pequeña, pensaba en el nombre que le daría a la nueva integrante de su familia, si era niña se llamaría Kagome, ya que para ella ese nombre encerraba un misterio, desde el momento que supo de su embarazo ese nombre se vino a su mente, pero si fuera niño seguro se llamaría como su padre, pues tenía la idea de que sería idéntico a Naraku.

Esa sola idea le traía muchísima felicidad a Kikyo, formaría la familia que siempre soñó desde el momento en que conoció al guerrero Naraku.

Mientras tanto...En la cruzada al reino del norte se encontraba Shippo, exhausto, agotado y sin energías, había sepultado más de 1000 cuerpos pero aún faltaba uno el más importante, el de su Señor, el hombre que le otorgo la vida prefiriendo luchar él solo; llevaba más de dos semanas en ese lugar, se mantenía con vida gracias a los alimentos que se encontraban resguardados en lo que una vez fue un cuartel de guerreros.

Cuando la noche caía Shippo encendía una pequeña fogata y se resguardaba de animales salvajes y de monstruos que salían a cazar en la oscuridad. Ya solo le faltaba sepultar los restos de su líder Naraku, lo haría en cuanto saliera el sol para así emprender el camino de vuelta aaaa la aldea de las sacerdotisas para informar lo que había sucedió, entregar la espada de plata y decirle a la señorita Kikyo cuales fueron las últimas palabras de su amado Naraku.

Cada vez era más notorio el embarazo de Kikyo, los aldeanos la querían mucho y le llevaban presentes para él bebe que estaba en camino, ella les agradecía cada uno de los obsequios y atenciones que tenían para con ella, su bebé y claro su hermana Kaede. El tiempo seguía transcurriendo y Kikyo no veía la hora en que su amado Naraku volvería, cumpliendo la promesa de permanecer juntos.

-Kaede, ya tengo poco más de 7 meses de embarazo y no sé nada de él, quisiera que estuviera aquí para cuando nuestro hijo nazca - decía Kikyo a su hermana menor.

-Probablemente te de la sorpresa hermana - respondió Kaede mientras tocaba el vientre de su hermana Kikyo.

- Sería muy feliz si eso Sucediera, quiero ver la cara de Naraku al verme en este estado - confesó Kikyo muy risueña.

- Roguemos a Kami para que tengamos noticias de él muy pronto - concluyó Kaede.

.

.

Una mañana, a lo lejos en el horizonte los aldeanos vislumbraron a lo lejos a un hombre a caballo y rápidamente le avisaron a la señorita Kikyo quien para ese entonces ya tenía casi 8 meses de embarazo, sin dudarlo salió aprisa de su choza para correr al encuentro de aquel hombre que ella creía era su amado Naraku, quien llegaba para cumplir la promesa de permanecer para siempre junto a ella; pero no era así, ya que Kikyo recibiría la peor noticia de su vida.

El joven Shippo bajó del caballo quitándose el casco y haciendo una leve reverencia frente a las mujeres, el joven guerrero no pudo evitar mostrar una mueca de asombro al darse cuenta que la señorita Kikyo se encontraba embarazada.

Kikyo trató de corresponder al saludo pero dirigía la mirada hacia todos lados tratando de encontrar a su amor, pero no tuvo éxito, entonces fue que ella se percató que el joven guerrero traía atada a la cintura la espada que le pertenecía a Naraku, eso solo podía significar una cosa, ella imagino lo peor; pero no quería creerlo su guerrero tenía que estar bien, porque ella y su bebé lo necesitarían.

CONTINUARÁ...


	9. Una terrible pesadilla

**Capítulo 9. Una terrible pesadilla.**

Kikyo imaginó lo peor pero no, eso no podía ser, su guerrero tenía que estar bien, porque ella y su bebé lo necesitarían.

- ¿Dígame quién es usted? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Dónde está Naraku? ¿Por qué llevas su espada? - preguntó Kikyo con gran angustia y desesperación.

- Mi nombre es Shippo, Señora…Señora Kikyo y he venido aquí a... - no sabiendo como terminar de decirle sin dañarla... como lo haría.

- ¿A qué has venido? responde, ¿Naraku se encuentra bien? - la angustia de Kikyo crecía al no recibir respuestas de aquel joven.

- Tranquila hermana, le puede hacer daño al bebé, tienes que calmarte - replicó Kaede, quien la sostenía por el brazo.

- ¿Cómo me pides que me calme Kaede si este joven no me dice nada? - contestó agitada.

- Señora Kikyo, Su Señor Naraku...murió en combate - dijo Shippo bajando el rostro dejando que su flequillo tapara su rostro.

Un silencio enorme se hizo después de esa frase "Su señor Naraku...murió en combate", hasta el viento se quedó congelado, Kikyo pareció perderse en el golpe cruel de aquellas palabras, había escuchado bien o todo se trataba de un sueño, de una terrible pesadilla de la que quería despertar, no podía ser cierto, ya que él le prometió que volvería, que estaría junto a ella y más que nunca lo necesitaba, él tenía que saber que sería papá.

Kaede sostenía a su hermana, quien quedo en shock al escuchar las palabras del guerrero Shippo, intentaba hacerla entrar en sí pero no lo conseguía, la noticia que Kikyo había recibido era sin duda una daga atravesada en su corazón, no volvería a mirarlo ni a tocarlo mucho menos besarlo, sentir el calor de su cuerpo, sus brazos. Kikyo por fin perdió el sentido, Kaede estaba igual de desconcertada pero no podía ser débil en ese momento en que su hermana la necesitaba.

Kaede le pidió al guerrero Shippo que llevara a su hermana en brazos hasta la choza, y así lo hizo él. Mientras Kikyo permanecía inconsciente el guerrero le contó a la sacerdotisa Hitomi lo ocurrido.

- ¿Así que eso fue lo que sucedió? - preguntaba Kaede con tristeza.

- Si señorita Kaede, eso sucedió hace ya tres meses, pero no pude venir enseguida, tenía que sepultar los cuerpos de mis camaradas y del Señor Naraku.

- Entiendo, debió ser difícil para ti ser el único sobreviviente en un lugar tan sangriento como ese - cuestionó la joven sacerdotisa.

- Si fue difícil ver a todos mis camaradas acribillados, el Señor Naraku me pidió que permaneciera en esta aldea y las protegiera de cualquier peligro, espero me permitan hacerlo.

- Claro que puedes permanecer aquí, Guerrero Shippo - respondió Kaede, mientras sonreía.

- No sabía que la señora Kikyo y el señor Naraku serían padres - dijo Shippo, con una mirada triste.

- En realidad ni Kikyo lo sabía, mi hermana se dio cuenta casi a los tres meses de embarazo, y estaba feliz haciendo planes para cuando él regresara - respondió Kaede con tristeza

Shippo escuchó esas palabras que hicieron eco en su corazón, "ella hacía planes para él bebe y el regreso de su señor"

- Ya entiendo, siento mucho todo esto, el señor Naraku amaba a la señora Kikyo, no dejo de decirlo hasta el último momento.

Justo en ese momento Kikyo estaba despertando...

¿Cuál será la reacción de Kikyo? ¿Que pasará por su cabeza después de todo esto?

CONTINUARÁ...


	10. La pesadilla se volvió realidad

**Capítulo 10. La pesadilla se volvió realidad, las últimas palabras de amor.**

Kikyo estaba despertando, su reacción aún era de inconciencia, se sentía mareada trató de sentarse pero fue inútil ya que no lo consiguió, su cuerpo no parecía responder. Llamaba a Naraku entre sollozos apenas audibles. tardó un poco en volver en sí, pero cuando por fin logró hacerlo pudo darse cuenta que las palabras que había escuchado no eran por causa de una pesadilla, sin duda era la realidad, ya que frente a ella se encontraba aquel joven guerrero que hirió su corazón con aquellas palabras que hubiera preferido no escuchar nunca.

- Hermana, ya despertaste estaba preocupada por ti y por él bebe - dijo Kaede con tono de tristeza y preocupación.

- Ya estoy mejor Kaede, gracias por preocuparte; pero estaré bien porque... porque mi bebé me necesita - respondió con tristeza y con lágrimas que no pudo evitar que rodaran en sus mejillas, mientras tocaba su vientre.

- Yo estaré siempre a tu lado hermana, estaremos juntas cuidando a tu bebe, y... - Kaede hizo una pausa.

- y... ¿Qué Kaede? ¿Que ibas a decir? - cuestionó Kikyo.

- Iba a decir que... Shippo también estará aquí con nosotras, para cuidarnos y protegernos.

- ¿Por qué él tendría que hacer eso? Kaede, respóndeme.

- Mi líder el Señor Naraku, me pidió que yo permaneciera junto a ustedes para protegerlas, me dijo que tomara su espada para que yo se la entregara a usted señora Kikyo, él quería que usted la tuviera consigo - Shippo dijo esto mientras se inclinaba haciendo una leve reverencia y extendiendo la espada hacia los brazos de ella.

Kikyo no podía evitar que las lágrimas cayeran sin control, ella lo único que deseaba era volver a verlo, abrazarlo y estar con él, en su mente pasaron todos y cada uno de los momentos que vivió con él, el recuerdo que más agolpaba sus pensamientos y estrujaba su corazón era el de aquella noche de entrega total, con el eclipse lunar como su único testigo, y producto de ese mágico momento de amor, era la nueva vida que crecía en su vientre. Recordándole que por ese ser tan pequeño y frágil ella tenía que luchar con todas sus fuerzas y continuar.

- Muchas gracias Shippo - musito Kikyo.

- No me agradezca señora Kikyo, soy yo quien tiene que agradecerle, por permitirme permanecer junto a ustedes, pudiendo cumplir así con la promesa que le hice a mi general Naraku - respondió Shippo.

- Shippo, mi señor Naraku te dijo algo más antes de... - Kikyo calló, pues para ella no era fácil decir esa palabra.

- Señora Kikyo el me pidió que le dijera que lo perdonara por no poder cumplir la promesa que le hizo de volver, que aquella noche del eclipse lunar siempre la llevaba en su corazón y que por siempre y para siempre él la amaría.

Lágrimas de felicidad y tristeza cubrían su rostro, pues ese recuerdo del eclipse lunar la hacía revivir cada minuto cada segundo de ese instante, no podía seguir llorando de ese modo, pensaba en no causarle daño a su bebé.

- Gracias Shippo por decirme esto, desde donde él este sabe que el día del eclipse lunar, siempre lo llevo en mi corazón, ese día fue muy especial para ambos. Este pequeño que llevo en mi vientre no me permitirá olvidarlo - dijo Kikyo, mientras acariciaba su vientre.

CONTINUARÁ...


	11. Los hermosos pero tristes recuerdos

**Nota**_**: «pensamientos de Kikyo»**_

_..._

_Flashback_

_..._

**Capítulo 11. Los hermosos pero tristes recuerdos (parte I).**

Los días seguían pasando, la aldea cada vez estaba más protegida ya que Kaede era una excelente sacerdotisa, Kikyo por su estado, consideró que no era muy bueno que anduviera por ahí poniendo en peligro la vida de su bebe, además Kaede tenía a un gran guardián que la seguía y protegía, el joven Shippo, quien se volvió muy fuerte al encontrarse en entrenamiento desde su llegada a la aldea.

Aun el recuerdo de Naraku vivía presente en el corazón de Kikyo, no podía olvidar a su amado, la tristeza invadía a su corazón y lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas al recordar todo los lindos momentos que vivió con él.

_**«Naraku mi señor, han pasado ya casi dos semanas desde que me enteré de tu partida de este mundo... ¿Sabes?.. Nuestro bebé está a unos días de nacer y no te imaginas cuanto te extrañamos, quisiera que estuvieras aquí, para conocerlo cuando nazca, siempre me imaginé como sería verte con nuestro bebito en brazos, no tienes idea de cuánto te amo, y cuánto te necesito, me he mantenido fuerte y de pie por nuestro bebe, porque estoy segura que eso hubieras querido que hiciera mi amor... ¿sabes? nunca olvidaré el día que te conocí, ese día en que sentí que serías importante para mí».**_

_..._

_- Buenas tardes, busco a la Sacerdotisa Kikyo - Habló Naraku con una voz varonil._

_- Hola, buenas tardes ¿quién la busca? - Respondió Kikyo, mientras se asomaba por la puerta._

_- M...Mi nombre es... Naraku - contestó Naraku con un muy notable nerviosismo._

_- En que puedo ayudarle señor - dijo Kikyo con la voz dulce que la caracterizaba y con una pequeña sonrisa._

_- N...No…Nos dijeron que usted puede curar las heridas de este joven - replicó, apuntando en dirección al joven herido._

_- Sí, claro pasen.. ahora mismo curaré esas heridas n.n ._

_La mirada de Naraku, estaba clavada, sobre Kikyo y sus movimientos, ella mostró una ligera timidez y sonrojo, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a eso._

_- Y dígame, cuanto tiempo piensan estar por la región - cuestionó Kikyo, para deshacerse de la tensión._

_- Puu...pues estaremos por tiempo indefinido, ya que espero órdenes de nuestro terrateniente - respondió menos nervioso._

_- Ah... me parece muy bien que descansen, luego de tantas batallas, el cuerpo lo resiente - les daré algunas hierbas para que preparen unas infusiones que les ayudaran muchísimo - dijo Kikyo con su singular sonrisa._

_- Muchas gracias Señorita Kikyo, no tiene porqué molestarse._

_- No es ninguna molestia, y por favor llámame Kikyo._

_Después de decir esto Kikyo se sonrojó y Naraku no pudo ocultar una sonrisa, pues le causo ternura verla así._

_Cuando Kikyo terminó de curar las heridas del joven, le entregó a Naraku las hierbas medicinales que le había prometido, cuando este las tomó, no pudo evitar tocar las manos de ella, causándole que un color carmesí se encendiera nuevamente en las mejillas de ella._

_- Espero poder verla nuevamente Señorita Kikyo - exclamó Naraku mientras se despedía._

_..._

_**«Cuando me dijiste que esperabas verme nuevamente, hiciste que mi corazón estallara de alegría, sentía que en cualquier momento saldría de mi pecho... MI AMADO NARAKU, MI AMOR... ¿cómo voy a poder vivir sin ti?...»**_

Los ojos de Kikyo, estaban enrojecidos, ya que todos esos recuerdos, la hacían revivir todos y cada uno de los momentos a lado de su único y gran amor...

CONTINUARÁ...


	12. Los hermosos pero tristes recuerdos II

**Nota:** _**«pensamientos de Naraku»**_

_..._

_Flashback_

_..._

**Capítulo 12. Los hermosos pero tristes recuerdos (parte II).**

Kikyo nuevamente se encontraba descansando al pie de un hermoso cerezo, presa de todos esos recuerdos que amaba, pero que sin duda le causaban dolor y tristeza al saber que no podría repetirlos con ese hombre que la cautivó.

Kikyo hablaba sola, mientras el viento soplaba una fresca brisa, hablaba como si Naraku estuviera escuchándola mientras ella acariciaba con ambas manos su vientre maternal.

- ¿Sabes amor?... cada día que pasa falta menos para que nuestro pequeñito o pequeñita esté entre mis brazos, últimamente ha estado muy inquieto, no deja de moverse, imagino que se está preparando para el día en que conocerá este mundo, yo le contaré lo valiente que fue su papito y lo mucho que amó a su mamita, le diré que a pesar de todo y aunque no tuviste el tiempo suficiente para poder conocerlo lo amabas muchísimo.

Mi amor, recuerdo el día en que declaramos nuestro amor y nos besamos por primera vez, fue en navidad ¿Lo recuerdas? dijiste que mis labios eran de Miel u.u ...

...

_Kikyo se encontraba parada frente al "hanyou dormido", recitando una especie de conjuro que se hacía más fuerte, para evitar el despertar de aquel demonio llamado, "INUYASHA". _

_Cuando Kikyo sintió una presencia..._

_- ¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Qué busca aquí? ¿No tiene caso esconderse? - cuestiono Kikyo, con voz firme._

_- disss...discúlpame, soy Naraku... lamento haberte asustado, esa no era mi intención - respondía Naraku mientras salía de su escondite._

_- ¡GUERRERO NARAKU! Es usted, no me asustó... no... No fue eso... no se preocupe - respondió Kikyo algo nerviosa._

_- No era mi intención hacerlo, yo solo... solo salí a caminar un rato, pero escuchaba que alguien hablaba y me asomé para ver quién era, al verla no quise molestarla - explicaba Naraku algo nervioso._

_- Ooh fue eso me disculpo es que tenía que reforzar el sello de este demonio, es una de mis funciones como sacerdotisa - exclamó Kikyo._

_- Ya entiendo, pero es navidad, ¿NO TENDRIA QUE ESTAR CON SU NOVIO ESTA NOCHE? - __**«¡qué tonto! como le dije eso... ella es sacerdotisa**_**»** _se decía Naraku a sí mismo por la torpeza de sus palabras._

_- No, yo no puedo tener novio, estoy comprometida con mis funciones como sacerdotisa, y usted ¿no dejo familia en algún otro sitio? - cuestionó Kikyo seriamente._

_- Noooo... noooo yo no tengo familia, me la paso viajando de región en región y es muy difícil, conocer a alguien y más que sea hermosa como tú... - __**«¡BAKAAA! volví a cometer otra torpeza**_**» **__

_- Mmh... Gra...Gracias - musitó Kikyo levemente sonrojada._

_- No tienes que agradecer...yo solo...solo decía la verdad._

_- ¿Sabes?...Creo que es mejor que me marche - respondió Kikyo sonrojada._

_- Noooo, espera... - replicó Naraku mientras la tomaba por la muñeca._

_Kikyo se quedó estática no se movió ni un centímetro, y no hizo nada por evitar la mano que sostenía su muñeca._

_- Espera... por favor... yo necesito...necesito decirte... - exclamaba Naraku nervioso._

_Las palabras de Naraku fueron silenciadas por la suave mano de Kikyo que tomaba sus labios._

_- Por favor... No digas nada - Susurró Kikyo._

_El tomó la suave mano de Kikyo que cubría sus labios, y separándola de su boca, dijo..._

_- No lo puedo seguir callando, desde el primer día que te vi...Me enamore de ti Kikyo...puedo darme CUENTA QUE YO NO TE SOY INDIFERENTE... y sé que eres una sacerdotisa, pero yo... yo no puedo evitar sentir esto que siento por ti...por qué yo... KIKYO TE AMOOO!_

_Cuando Naraku terminó con esa última frase, tomó a Kikyo suavemente por la barbilla y acercándose muy despacio a sus virginales labios, él la besó, Kikyo estaba incrédula, pero a la vez no hizo nada por detener ese beso, indudablemente estaba enamorada de ese apuesto guerrero._

_Ese fue el beso mas dulce que Naraku habia probado, sin duda los labios de Kikyo encerraban una magia que ni el mismo entendía, lo único que el sabía era que no quería separarse de esos labios, pero pronto comenzo a faltarle el aire a Kykio, quien se separó muy lentamente de el aun con los ojos cerrados._

_- Naa...Narakuu, yo noo...yo noo debo..._

_Las palabras de Kikyo fueron silenciadas por un nuevo beso, cargado de amor y pasión, Naraku en unos pocos segundos pudo volverse adicto al sabor de esos labios, tanto que no le importaba que el oxigeno colapsara, solo quería fundirse en ellos._

_Pero Kikyo lo apartó nuevamente._

_- Naraku, yo.. TE AMOOO - musitó Kikyo en apenas un susurro._

_Después de escucharla decir eso, Naraku no lo pensó nuevamente para aferrarse a esos labios, que se volvieron en unos segundos su "DULCE VENENO"._

_Mientras ellos se besaban pequeños copos de nieve caían sobre ellos adornando aquel hermoso momento._

_- Kikyo, TE AMO MI HERMOSA CON LABIOS SABOR A MIEL - susurró Naraku muy cerquita de los labios de Kikyo._

_- Feliz navidad, mi dulce Naraku...Yo tambien TE AMOOO! - respondió Kikyo del mismo modo que Naraku._

_Sellando esas palabras con un último beso._

_..._

- Tenías tanta razón mi amor, no me eras indiferente, en realidad deseaba volver a verte, aunque no sabía todo lo que acontecería, me hiciste mucho... muy feliz - concluyó Kikyo mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla derecha.

CONTINUARÁ...

~ ~ Kristhen Love ~ ~


	13. Los Hermosos Pero Tristes Recuerdos III

**Nota: **_«POV Kikyo»_

_..._

_Flashback_

_..._

**Capítulo 13. Los hermosos pero tristes recuerdos. (parte final)**

Un lindo día viernes, Kikyo estaba lista nuevamente para dirigirse hacia el jardín de los cerezos, ese lugar que en las últimas semanas se había vuelto muy especial, ya que ahí pasaba el tiempo recordando a Naraku y contándole historias al bebe que en cualquier momento nacería, pero fue detenida por Kaede.

- Kikyo-oneesan ¿A dónde vas?... sabes que mi sobrinito o sobrinita está por nacer, y si te encuentras sola ¿Qué harás? - cuestionó Kaede algo preocupada.

- Kaede, no te preocupes tanto por mí, estaré bien, solo... solo quiero ir un momento - exclamó Kikyo.

- Me has dicho que el bebé ha estado inquieto ¿y si las contracciones llegan en cualquier momento que harás? si tanta es tu insistencia en ir le diré al joven Shippo que te acompañe - replicó Kaede amenazante.

- Está bien Kaede, pero que se mantenga a cierta distancia de mí... ¿De acuerdo? - Respondió Kikyo con firmeza.

- Hay hermana eres muy terca pero... está bien tu ganas... Anda con mucho cuidado si empiezas a sentirte mal grita a Shippo y el estará cerca ¿entendido?

- Si Kaede; pero no será necesario, No te preocupes! n.n - Replicó Kikyo con la dulce sonrisa que la caracterizaba y la cual acababa de recuperar.

Unos minutos después, Kikyo ya se encontraba en el jardín de los cerezos y unos pasos atrás se encontraba el joven Shippo siguiéndola, por si algo se ofrecía, ella fue a sentarse debajo de ese hermoso cerezo que se había vuelto su cómplice de recuerdos, tristezas y alegrías.

Nuevamente comenzó a hablar con el viento, imaginando que Naraku estaba en el escuchándola, acariciaba su vientre, mientras a lo lejos el joven Shippo veía la escena algo conmovido.

- Hola amor, nuevamente me encuentro aquí, como cada día sentada en este lugar con tu compañía en el viento, con nuestro amor en mi vientre, para contarle a él cuanto se amaron sus papitos. Recuerdas el día en que concebimos a este hermoso ser que está por nacer...

...

_Kikyo y Naraku ya no teniendo ningún impedimento, estaban viviendo su amor plenamente._

_Estaban recostados en el verde pasto, con la vista en un atardecer hermoso:_

_- Sabes amor, cuando te conocí me enamoré perdidamente de ti, tu mirada me atrapo - dijo Naraku, mientras acariciaba suavemente el rostro de Kikyo._

_- Cuando nos conocimos, estabas muy nervioso y eso me encantó de ti - dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa pícara_

_- Cómo no estar nervioso, si tenía ante mis ojos a la mujer más hermosa del mundo - replicó él mientras depositaba en sus labios un suave y tierno beso._

_- TE AMO - _

_- y yo a ti._

_Ella era muy feliz junto a él y él junto a ella._

_Recostados en el pasto el pasaba su mano, por la nuca de ella, mientras ella jugueteaba en su pecho, haciendo varias formas con sus dedos, la noche cayó y ellos seguían en ese lugar_

_Naraku comenzó a besarla suavemente, iniciando así un juego con sus lenguas, la humedad de la lengua de ella, hacía que el la deseara con pasión, el mordisqueo el labio inferior de Kikyo haciendo que ella soltara un ligero gemido, ella se contrajo hacia él._

_«Naraku estaba sobre mí, besándome tan suavemente y a la vez tan intensamente, sentir la humedad de su lengua me producía algo sin igual, cuando el mordisqueó mi labio inferior, no pude evitar que se me escapara un pequeño grito, deseaba ser completamente suya. Sentí las manos de Naraku como se aferraban a mis caderas, atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo, yo no ponía resistencia, pues lo deseaba tanto como él a mí. Después de eso el comenzó a bajar sus labios hasta mi cuello, sentir su lengua recorrer mi cuerpo era sin duda muy excitante, yo me incorporé acariciándole el cabello y rodeando con mis manos su cuello lo atraje nuevamente hasta mi boca. Quería ser yo quien mordiera esos labios._

_Comenzamos a quitarnos la ropa sin dejar de besarnos, su fuertes brazos rodeando mi piel desnuda, acariciando con su lengua cada centímetro de mi cuello, provocando que un leve gemido emanara de mis labios, pero eso era lo que a él le excitaba, quería que él fuera mío para siempre, y él con sus caricias me decía lo mismo»._

_Esa noche fueron rodeados por un hermoso eclipse lunar, jurándose amor eterno, sellando ese mágico momento con su entrega total..._

...

- Si lo recuerdas MI AMOR, el día del eclipse lunar... ese día fue el más maravilloso de mi existencia, y le regalamos la vida a un nuevo ser que hoy crece dentro de mí, sé que donde te encuentras lo amas tanto como... AAAAAH - soltó Kikyo un alarido, que evitó poder concluir con su frase.

UN FUERTE DOLOR EN EL VIENTRE ALARMÓ A KIKYO...

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
